That Girl
by Claire Randall Fraser
Summary: Love is not always easy or fair but it's real. This is the story of what leads two best friends to want more. This is a two shot featuring Morgan/Garcia and a little Garcia/Lynch. Penelope's POV is most prominent.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone,**

**For those who are reading my other story called, **Tuesday,** have no fear for I haven't given up on it. I promise to update soon. It's just that this one-shot or possibly two shot (if people want more) has been calling my name and the only way I'm going to get it to shut up is by writing it.**

**There's also another one-shot (definitely no more than that) with Kevin and Rossi that's been screaming at me for a couple of weeks now. I don't even like Kevin but I can't help but to feel for him when it comes to how hard I ship Morgan and Garcia. I promise to update **Tuesday** before I write Kevin's side of things. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. I never have and sadly never will.**

**That Girl**

"_Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you I had no control over."_

_Unknown_

Penelope Garcia was feeling guilty for not feeling guilty enough and if that didn't make her coo coo for cocoa puffs than she didn't know what did. Ugh! In less than 24 hours she had turned into _that girl_ someone she never thought she would become. The kind of person she usually abhorred.

She can still feel him on her skin, taste him on her still swollen lips, and despite this morning's shower still smell the musk that is uniquely Derek Morgan on her hair. Okay she's exaggerating about the musk thing but this isn't the time to be splitting hairs. Morgan was coming back to the scene of the crime and she needed to get her game face on.

Sinking deeper into the couch Penelope lovingly ran her hands across the waffle weave pattern of the slipcover. She adored this couch. On a trip into the city with Derek they found it at a consignment shop in the H Street Corridor and she just had to have it.

A little worn in spots and with a few fabric tears along one side and on its back the couch at first glance didn't look like much. But au contraire, once she sat down she knew, just knew that it was something special. Big and plush and deep it felt like a hug from an old friend. $100 later it was hers and with a $35 purple slipcover from _Tarjay_ it was as good as new.

That night, almost a year ago, she and Derek had christened it with Netflix and take out from Chang's. Last night they had christened it in a singularly unorthodox way that was much more enjoyable and a whole lost less fattening. This is when she had become _that girl._ The girl who cheated on her boyfriend of three years.

All day long she had felt like the Hester Prynne of the BAU but instead of sporting a big ole' scarlet _**A**_ on her chest for the world to point at and judge, her sin was thankfully hidden under her floral Betsey Johnson skirt.

Derek was a beast of a lover, and she thanked the gods for that, but his fingers had left bruises along her hips and thighs. Bruises that by morning had turned to less than pretty shades of blue, purple and yellow.

She should have felt some shame but instead more than once found herself in the ladies' restroom lifting her skirt to peek at the rainbow of colors. Each time she told herself that she was just making sure that the bruises weren't getting any worse but deep down she knew better. The sight of Morgan's fingerprints branded on her skin gave her a thrill.

She wondered if she looked different to others. She felt different. Did her family of super-duper crime busters take one look at her and know what she had been doing the night before and with whom? Kevin definitely didn't. Why should he? His faith in her, in them, had always been unquestionable.

It was on their third date when he had asked her about Derek. They had just finished dessert and were waiting for the waiter to return with the check.

_Clearing his throat, he willed his voice to remain calm and steady but his nerves betrayed him._

"_So you and Derek…have you…I mean are …were you two ever romantically involved?"_

_The question didn't surprise her. He wasn't the first person to want to know if there was something more than friendship there. Looking him in the eyes, Penelope gave him her stock answer._

"_No, he's my BFF. My very best friend in the world whom I love dearly. But romance? No."_

_With palm up he laid his hand in the middle of the table silently asking for her to join him. Reaching out, Penelope curled her fingers around his. And with a quick nod of his head and an endearingly goofy grin Kevin believed his new girlfriend and never questioned her relationship with Derek again._

A little over an hour ago he had walked out of her apartment hurt and angry over her betrayal. In her confession, she didn't mention Derek by name. She didn't have to.

With glassy eyes he turned and shuffled out the door closing it with a quiet click. Penelope wished he had slammed it or called her names something, anything but Kevin was too much of a gentleman for that. He deserved better and they both knew it.

Reaching for the liquid courage on her coffee table, Penelope poured herself a second glass of wine. The first glass was needed to face Kevin. This one is for Morgan.

Slipping off her heels, she pulled her legs up tucking them under her on the couch. Her muscles protested but she didn't mind. The soreness was another reminder of Derek.

Good gravy, she was turning into a masochist. Even the stinging of her cheek under her foundation was not unwelcomed. Derek may be as bald as a cue ball but he had a mean 5 o'clock shadow. His stubble had felt like sandpaper against her skin.

It reminded her of the day they loaded up Esther and raced down to the beach to celebrate the winter thaw.

_Top down with the bright sun in their eyes and their cheeks raw with the wind, they took turns telling dirty jokes as they sped down the highway. _

_Derek's particularly raunchy punch line about a priest, a rabbi and a congressman left Penelope in stitches. Throwing her head back she let her laughter spill out like rain. _

_When her amusement spun down into a fit of giggles she glanced across her shoulder to find him watching her. The emotion she saw in his eyes was familiar but no less heart stopping. He loved her. _

_Turning back to watch the road he quoted Pat Conroy, "Her laughter was a shiny thing, like pewter flung high in the air." _

_She clasped the hand that rested on his jean-clad thigh. The contrast in color, size and strength always made her catch her breath. Penelope laced her fingers between his and with a squeeze he took the exit that would lead them to their journey's end._

Now she sat waiting for him to arrive. They hadn't seen one another since last night. Morgan (with Emily) spent the day in Fairfax County on a consult on a missing person case. Sometime mid-morning he sent her a text asking if he could stop by tonight.

She still doesn't know how it happened. She had asked him over to put up shelves for cripes sake! Over a couple of beers they laughed and reminisced about that winter day at the beach.

_How they had wrapped themselves in a blanket - Penelope between Derek's legs with her back against his chest - and watched the sun set on the horizon. _

_They sat there for some time without speaking. Only the crash of the waves and the cry of a lone seagull could be heard. When he leaned forward his hot breath tickled her ear._

"_Next time we'll make love on this beach," Derek whispered._

_Without missing a beat and with a smile on her lips, Penelope threw back at him, "Promises, promises."_

One minute they were flirting and having a good time, the next they were writhing on her couch having a great time.

They didn't even stop to get naked. Derek shoved her skirt above her waist and yanked down her thong until it was left dangling off one ankle in all its pink glory.

Too impatient to wait for Derek to once again cover her body with his, Penelope rose up and met him halfway. Their mouths crashing together in a collision of lips and tongues.

The rough feel of Derek's jeans against her bare legs was at once thrilling and annoying. She had to get those jeans off!

Without breaking their kiss she reached down to unsnap and unzip but found his hands in the way. After a brief battle of wills and with a throaty chuckle from him, he surrendered and went after easier prey.

One hand reached between her open thighs and pressed down onto her core. At the feel of her soft, wet center, Derek let out what can only be described as a growl. Holy Hell, Penelope Garcia made Derek Morgan growl.

When he slipped a finger inside of her the pleasure was so great that only Derek's weight kept Penelope from bucking him off the couch.

Finally the stubborn zipper was down. Penelope pushed and pulled on the waistband of his jeans and boxer briefs until his cock sprung free.

Breaking away from his hungry kisses, she tried to look down. She wanted to check out if the thing she felt straining against her stomach matched her imagination but Derek had other plans. For a quick second this pissed her off. Damn! She didn't get to see it. And she really wanted to see it!

Grasping her face with both hands, Derek pulled their heads together until they were nose to nose.

"Look me in the eyes! I want there to be no mistake who's fucking you."

His words made her gasp and liquid pool between her legs. Before she knew it Derek Morgan was inside her body. Rocking her world and making her cry out in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

He was huge in both length and girth and she felt stretched almost to the breaking point but never did it cross her mind to tell him to stop. She wasn't an idiot. The sex was rough and fast and she didn't want it any other way.

Their eyes locked and for a time nothing and no one else mattered. He was hers and she was his.

The sound of knocking and the click of the key in the keyhole brought Penelope back to the present. Jumping to her feet she made her way around the couch just as the door opened.

There stood Derek Morgan in all his magnificent glory. The haze from the fluorescent hallway lights casting shadows over his features making his expression difficult to read. With a quick flick of his wrist the door shut behind him.

_TBC?_

_**Once again your reviews mean a lot to me. Feedback is the only way that I can improve so please click the link below and let me know what you think. Should I go on with this one or do you think it should end right here?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I've said it before but your reviews are what inspire me to continue writing. Please know that I read every single one and take to heart what is written so click the link below and let me know what you think.**_

_**Here is the final chapter of "That Girl'. Once again I don't own Criminal Minds. I'm just a chick who ships Morgan and Garcia HARD.**_

**That Girl – Chapter 2**

The sound of knocking and the click of the key in the keyhole brought Penelope back to the present. Jumping to her feet she makes her way around the couch just as the door opens.

There stands Derek Morgan in all his magnificent glory. The haze from the fluorescent hallway lights casting shadows over his features making his expression difficult to read. With a quick flick of his wrist the door shuts behind him.

They stare at each other, both unsure of what to say or where to start but thankfully Derek is a man of action.

In three quick strides he's upon her. His strong hands plunge into her blonde curls as his mouth does its best to devour hers.

"_God, this man can kiss. He tastes like peppermint. I like peppermint," ran the order of Penelope's thoughts._

Suddenly lightheaded from lack of oxygen and weak-kneed from arousal, Penelope grips the t-shirt under his leather jacket and hangs on for dear life.

She is surprised and disappointed when the kiss ends as abruptly as it began.

Backing up Derek stuffs his hands in his pant pockets. He would much rather have them back on Penelope but if last night proved anything it proved that touching his Baby Girl is dangerous business.

In an attempt to slow down his racing heart, he takes a couple of long, deep breaths before finally speaking.

"I came here to talk. Not to attack you, again."

"You didn't attack me."

"I kinda did."

"Well, I kinda liked it."

With a smirk and a quick shake of his head he begins pacing in the corner before coming to a stop in front of the fireplace mantel. Framed photographs in various sizes sit on top and serve as tributes to those she loves and have loved over her lifetime.

Reid once called her the team historian, who with camera in hand chronicles happy times and positive milestones in brazen defiance against the ghastly pictures that almost daily cross her computer screens.

The largest is an 8x10 of a teenage Penelope with her parents. Captured on a trip to Disneyland, their huge smiles showed no indication that in six short months and because of the recklessness of a drunk driver their world would cease to make sense.

Some of the smaller frames hold photos of the team at Henry's birthday party; Jack Hotchner dressed as his dad for Halloween - his mini briefcase overflowing with candy; JJ and Emily singing karaoke on ladies night at a neighborhood bar; and Baby Girl and Lynch at Comic Con dressed as Hit Girl and Red-Mist.

To Derek, Kevin stuffed in a full body leotard looked all-around wrong but Pen in her purple wig, pigtails and school girl uniform was something else to behold.

She had refused to carry the Glock (fake, of course) most associated with the character but used her creative juices to make a katana sword out of cardboard, duct tape and black paint.

She told him, "I don't believe in guns but a samurai sword strapped to my back is just too badass to pass up."

She was right. She did look badass and sexy as hell too.

His favorite of the photos is of the two of them at the beach.

_They had braved the cold temperature and biting winds to have a picnic. Penelope's idea, of course. _

_Upon his initial protest, she argued that it was their duty as human beings to show their appreciation to Mother Nature for the changing seasons._

_His counter argument included words such as hypothermia, pneumonia, and slow death._

_But arguing with Penelope was like arguing with a wall. Completely futile._

_When he called her crazy she just smiled and nodded as if being labeled as such was a compliment. With a quick kiss to his cheek, she handed him a stack of quilts and blankets and gently shoved him towards the convertible._

_Not surprisingly, they were the only fools out there, like two lost souls shipwrecked on a deserted island. _

_As soon as her feet hit the sand, Penelope took off towards the surf her newly dyed red hair dancing on the wind. Standing at water's edge and with the sun as her only blanket she threw her arms out like a bird ready to take flight. Salty mist from the crashing waves coated her skin and in greeting she called out to the sea and the sea answered back._

_She was glorious and for the very first time Derek admitted to himself that he was in love with his best friend. _

_When the melody of her laughter floated back to his position on the bluff, it engulfed him like a tornado. The intensity of feelings threatened to overwhelm him and it took all his strength not to turn and run. _

"_Derek, come see," she called out._

_Not being able to deny her, he lowered the blankets and picnic basket to the sand and ran to join her._

I want you to know that last night, how it happened is not the way I imagined our first time would be."

Doing her best not to scream out in glee that Derek has actually fantasized about making love to her, Penelope moved to stand beside him.

"How did you imagine it, Derek?"

Looking down he notices that she's wearing the top he gave her on her last birthday.

"I imagined that we would take our time. Take it slow."

His fingers play with the edges of the silk ribbon at her bodice. Tied in a loose bow it fastens the light blue cardigan over her ample breasts.

"That I'd unwrap you like a Christmas present and kiss you from head to toe."

With a single tug, the sweater falls open giving him a view of the hardened nipples beneath her lace camisole. Derek wonders for probably the millionth time if they are a dusty pink or maybe the color of cinnamon.

He mentally kicks himself for not taking the time last night to find out. For a breast man, he really dropped the ball.

Slipping his hands along the sides of her waist, Derek shifts their bodies until they are standing toe-to-toe. He lowers his head until his forehead rests on hers.

Penelope has no idea that she's holding her breath until he once again speaks.

"I wanted to make you feel special. Make you realize just how beautiful you are to me but Baby Girl…you were just so wet and tight. I just had to be inside you. I couldn't hold back and maybe I should be sorry for it but I'm not. You gave me the best orgasm of my life and all I can think about is being with you again."

At his words Penelope's body starts to hum.

"My only regret is that I think I hurt you and if I did I am sorry for that. The last thing in the world I'd ever want to do is hurt you."

Quick to reassure him, Penelope lies.

"You didn't hurt me."

The intensity of his gaze tells her that he doesn't believe her.

"OK, maybe just a little and the pain didn't last long and when you hit my G-spot and made my eyes roll to the back of my head all was forgotten."

They both laugh at her rambling confession.

Raising his head, Derek looks back at the mantel and then back again at Penelope. His chocolate brown eyes bore into hers.

"Break up with him. I know I have no right to ask but it kills me that he gets to call you his."

"Derek, I…" He cut her off before she can finish.

"If you need time to think, I understand and I'm willing to wait but please don't sleep with him, or kiss him, or go out on dates, or…hell I don't even want you talking to him on the phone," he finished with a shake of his head.

"Derek…"

"I know I'm acting stupid but I'm in love with you and…"

This time it was her turn to cut him off.

"You're in love with me?" A slow smile spread across her face.

She's beautiful when she smiles. It's a mixture of innocence, mischief and sex kitten.

Feeling jealous and exposed, Derek is hard-pressed to keep his frustration at bay.

"Yes, I'm in love with you. What do you think I'm trying to tell you here?"

Sometimes he wondered what was going on in that pretty little head of hers.

She pokes him in his chest with her finger.

"Don't take that tone with me, Hot Stuff. I just want to be clear on where I stand with you."

"Removing the dagger-like appendage digging into his breastbone, he places a kiss on the palm of her hand in apology."

"Yes, Penelope Garcia I'm madly in love with you. Now will you please break up with Lynch?"

He knows he's being petty but still refuses to refer to Kevin Lynch her boyfriend.

Standing up on her tip-toes, she gives him a quick kiss on the chin.

"I already did."

Next she places a kiss on his left cheek.

"I told him that I'm in love with somebody else."

And then another on his right side.

At her mention of love, Derek's heart swells with happiness. His Baby Girl loves him back.

"How did he take it?" He genuinely wants to know.

He has a like/hate relationship with Lynch. Love is too strong a word but to his embarrassment hate is not.

He likes him because he's been good to Penelope and hates him because he had the balls, all those years ago, to ask her out. Lynch is a constant reminder to Derek's of his own cowardice.

Penelope's only answer is a sad shrug.

Wrapping her in his arms he gives her a tight squeeze. Soon the hug meant to offer comfort and support turns into something much more sensual.

Lips locked in a heated embrace they once again find themselves on the couch but this time with Penelope on top. Yes, they could have ended up on her queen-size bed in the next room but what would be the fun in that?

Still fully clothed minus her panties she rocks back and forth against the thick erection straining to break free from his pants.

With each delicious shift of her hips Derek lets out a moan. Only the promise he made to himself to take things slow keeps him from thrusting inside her slick heat.

This time he's determined to love her the way she deserves to be loved, even if it kills him.

Oh God, she feels like heaven.

Penelope's question quickly brings him back to earth.

"Derek, do you really want to unwrap me like a Christmas present?"

Caught in the throes of pleasure he's barely able to get out a simple, "yes."

"Then what the hell are you waiting for?"

And with that she starts to unbuckle his belt.

_**THE END**_

_**I hope you enjoyed my story. I hope to have Kevin's one-shot up by next weekend.**_

_**Please review.**_


End file.
